Getting Away
by Supernerd22
Summary: A night out with the girls turns into a wild night in with her worst enemy. Leading to a chain of events that will alter the end of the war. Does Hermione have it in her to complete the mission given to her by Dumbledore himself? Warning lemony goodness
1. Night Out

_**So someone requested that I fixed a few things and add some stuff. Like I said before my grammar is horrible so I did the best I could but I tried adding a few things not much of a change and no change to the plot. Hope you like it.**_

_**So the plot bunnies have been hard a work on me. I know I know I should be updating my other stories but I couldnt help it I had to get this on paper. I wrote it in one sitting you should be proud of me. The grammar is probably horrible and the spelling not so great but I tried and I wanted to get it out tonight. **_

_**The song in the fic is Katy Perry's ET. I heard it the other day and I wanted to write a fan fic with it at least in it. I suggest you listen to it its got a great beat and I could just see them dancing to it.**_

_**This is a LEMON. There is SEXUAL CONTENT. If it is not your cup of tea then DONT READ IT. I dont want any flames with complaints I am giving you fair warning.**_

_**Hope it is good it is almost 2 am but I really wanted to write and put something out. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. Yes thats right I am begging for reviews hahaha. **_

_**ENJOY**_

_**Oh by the way I OWN NOTHING this is just for fun and this all belongs to JK Rowling (lucky devil her)**_

_**Thanks to my new beta .kitten she is awsome!**_

Hermione kissed Ron and Harry on the cheek as she pretended a yawn.

"Goodnight guys I think I will hit the bed."

Ron rolled his eyes at her "Come on Mione its 10:00 o'clock on a Saturday we don't have classes tomorrow. Stay up and live a little."

Hermione smiled but rolled her eyes as well.

"Ron, I'm just tired I think I'm a little burnt out from all this studying, maybe next weekend."

She grinned inwardly if only they knew.

Why would she want to stay up with them anyway?

All they were going to do was sit by the fire talk and maybe play some Wizard's Chess.

With that Hermione raced up the stairs and shut the door.

When she left the room Ron looked at Harry.

"She really needs to learn to live a little Harry. She is going to bore herself to death."

Harry just laughed.

"Well Ron what exactly are we doing on this Saturday night? We are sitting in our common room playing Wizard's Chess we're not exactly party animals."

Ron gave a snort "Guess your right."

* * *

Hermione turned to Ginny and Lavender who were already dressed and waiting.

Ginny was wearing a very short dark red club dress, and Lavender a midnight blue club dress.

"What took you so long Mione?"

Hermione sighed and began to change.

"I had to pretend that I was going to bed. I didn't want Harry and Ron to get suspicious."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ron doesn't pay attention to anything unless it has mayonnaise and extra pickles on it."

All three girls laughed hysterically at that while Hermione finished dressing.

The girls had been sneaking out for the last five months.

This year was stressful, and they needed to blow off some steam.

It all started with a frustrating night with a drunk and honest Ron.

When he snuggled next to Hermione on the common room couch pouring out his heart and soul l to her. Telling her how he thought of her only as a sister and that he was not attracted to her physically.

Of course this hurt Hermione but she was determined not to let him get to her. She was going to move on.

So when she caught Lavender and Ginny sneaking out one night she surprised both of them by transfiguring her clothing and following them out.

Hermione changed into a slytherin green club dress that stopped about six inches above her knees.

The dress left very little the imagination and showed off every curve she had plus a little more.

She put on a pair of shinny silver pumps and charmed her hair to be smooth , cascade down her back.

Lavender did a quick make up spell on her and they were ready to go.

Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on the girls and like every Saturday night for the past five months they walked through the common room and out of the portrait.

They quickly made their way through the hallways and to the hidden passageway to take them to honeydukes.

They knew the store would be closed but always managed to sneak through and out the door so they could apparate away. Too bad tonight Hermione's charm was not strong enough.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini could not believe their eyes.

They were walking through the hallways while doing their rounds when they saw three of the most beautiful girls they had ever lay eyes on. They couldn't see their face but their bodies were amazing. Instead of stopping them they decided to follow them.

They were on a mission and determined to get where they were going.

They followed them through the tunnel and out of the store.

When they were outside of the store all three girls held hands and apparated away. Draco was not going to let them get away that easily. He had learned a lot of spells training for the war and tracing an apparition was a skill of his.

He quickly grabbed onto the magical signature and grabbed Zabini's arm. He then felt himself being pulled to their destination .When they landed he looked around to make sure they were not being followed or had not been seen.

They were in an alley in muggle London. The girls were just rounding the corner. They quickly transfigured their clothing into muggle attire and ran after them.

They watched the three girls as they walked past a long line that was formed outside of a club door.

The man guarding the door gave the blond a hug and the three entered to the disappointment of the rest of the people in the line.

* * *

Draco and Blaise walked past the line. Draco cleared his throat when he got to the door. The man guarding the door was much bigger than he thought. He raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"The line starts back there blondy."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out a bunch of muggle money that he normally kept in his wallet for his random shopping trips into muggle London and handed it to the bouncer.

Apparently it was quite a bit in muggle currency because the man did not hesitate to remove the little rope leading to the club door.

Blaise and Draco smirked at one another before going through the door.

Hermione went straight to the dance floor as soon as they walked into the club.

She loved this place.

All three girls usually separated and had their own fun for the night before meeting back at the end of the night to apparate back home.

Hermione began to sway and dance to the song playing by herself but like normal it did not take but a moment for Hermione to get a dance partner.

She loved to dance. She always got lost in the music and really didn't care who she was dancing with as long as they could dance the guy she was dancing with now was alright. He was good enough for the moment.

* * *

Draco and Blaise searched the club for the girls when Draco spotted the green dress he nodded to the brunette moving her body to the music.

Blaise smirked at Draco and pointed to the red head swaying in the middle of the dance floor.

Draco laughed. "I call the brunette."

Blaise smiled "That's fine you know I like the red heads anyway."

With that the best friends separated.

Hermione felt the hands that had been on her body let go and a new set replace them as a new song started.

She could not see her new dance partner she had her back turned to him and was currently rocking her body as he held her hips swaying to the music with her.

A new song had come on one of the Hermione's new favorites.

It was of course a muggle song from America.

When the words started Hermione could not help but to get even further into the music.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating leaves my body glowing_

As Hermione swayed her body to the music and danced sensually against this man she felt him suck in a breath.

She loved having that kind of effect on a man.

She let her body rock and began to grind into his groin.

She heard the man let out a groan right at her ear.

She felt her body shiver against his.

She had to admit the man had to work out she could feel his firm chiseled chest against her back.

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA they don't understand you._

_You're from a whole other world a different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go lead me into the light._

With one last grind Hermione felt herself being turned around and her lips attacked.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He had no idea who this girl was and honestly he really didn't care.

Her body and her dancing and her teasing were driving him mad he had to kiss her.

When he spun her around he didn't even look into her face he just kissed her.

His body and mind and body were going crazy with hormones.

They continued to sway and dance to the music as they kissed.

_Kiss me ki ki kiss me_

_Infect me with your love_

_And fill me with your poison_

_Take me ta ta take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_Its supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

Hermione couldn't take it anymore she had to see his face she had to see who she was kissing.

When her eyes opened she almost fell backwards in shock.

There stood Draco Malfoy with his eyes closed still kissing her.

He was kissing her Hermione Granger number one Mudblood.

Hermione tried to pull away causing Draco to open his eyes.

The same shock that had just flooded her showed in his eyes as well, but instead of letting her go he pulled her closer.

"What are you doing here Granger?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy."

Draco smirked "Blaise and I actually followed you. We saw three girls sneaking out and thought it would be fun to tag along."

Hermione looked around for Ginny and saw her seemingly having the same conversation with a smirking Blaise Zabini.

"Malfoy look please don't say anything about this. I mean…..I just needed to get away sometimes. Don't you?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to tattle on you Granger. I am actually quite proud of you. Who would have thought you had it in you."

Hermione was shocked did Malfoy just say he was proud of her?

Hermione realized they were still dancing. There was something about this song she loved it.

Draco said nothing more and pulled her to him, kissing her neck.

Hermione tried to pull way but Draco chuckled.

"Come on Granger you were not fighting me a moment ago. You know you want this."

Hermione groaned he was right her body wanted this so badly.

She didn't understand this was Draco Malfoy death eater in training and her best friend's number one enemy.

* * *

Draco didn't know why he was doing this.

He should have pushed her away the moment he saw who she was but she was so beautiful.

He had to admit the Mudblood cleaned up nice.

If his father knew what he was doing at that moment he would kill him on the spot.

"Don't fight this Granger like you said you need to get away, hell we all need to blow off a little steam once in a while."

With that Hermione felt herself being apparated away.

They landed in a bedroom.

Hermione looked around she didn't understand.

Draco grinned.

"This is my room at the Malfoy Manor, I apparate here sometimes to get away."

Hermione looked terrified.

"Don't worry Mother is in Italy on holiday and father as you know is in Azkaban. No one is here but the house elves."

She relaxed a little at that but hit him in the shoulder

"We were around muggle's what if one of them saw?"

Draco shook his head. "They were all drunk and horny they were not paying attention to us."

He then began to kiss her again.

Hermione did not fight this time.

He was right damn it. She needed to relax after everything she had been through and was going to go through in the next couple of years she deserved it.

Draco picked her up and carried her to the bed not removing his lips from hers the entire way.

He began to undress removing his shirt, shoes and socks, then his trousers leaving him in his silky green boxers.

Hermione shivered at the feel of his bare chest against her.

His hand began to move up her thigh as his mouth began to move down her chin and neck reaching her breast. Hermione arched her back as he pushed the fabric to the side and found her bit her lip trying not to make any noise as Draco bit down on her nipple with just enough pressure to cause pleasure and not pain.

Draco grinned "Oh come on Granger I want to hear you scream. Like I said before no one is here and don't worry there is always a silencing charm up on my room."

Hermione shook her head; no he was not going to hear her scream.

He moved his hand up and found the sensitive bud between her legs.

She let a moan slip out.

Draco Malfoy knew what he was doing when it came to women that Hermione could tell.

He slowly entered two fingers in her causing her to press her hips down wanting more.

Draco smiled and obliged sticking another finger in making it three.

Hermione's body took over at that moment not caring what her mind said as she began to ride his fingers searching for her orgasm. Just when she felt like she was going to explode Draco pulled his fingers from her.

She let out a cry that was almost like a sob.

"What the hell Malfoy I was right there."

Draco grinned wickedly.

"I know but you are not cumming until I am inside of that pretty little pussy of yours."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush.

Talking dirty was still a little past her comfort zone.

Draco unzipped Hermione's dress pulling it from her.

Leaving her in her tiny little green and silver thong and matching bra.

He very skillfully removed the bra and then quickly removed her underwear too.

Hermione felt so self conscious lying there completely naked in front of Draco Malfoy.

He positioned himself between her thighs after removing his boxers and he reached between them rubbing her again.

"Tell me what you want Granger…Tell me…"

Hermione shook her head no.

Draco just smirked and continued what he was doing only this time leaning over to take a nipple into his mouth.

Hermione let out a loud moan.

"Merlin Malfoy I want you inside of me now. I want to cum."

Draco quickly obliged shoving into her hard.

She moaned and it was like music to Draco's ears.

He began to move in and out of her at a slow and torturous speed.

It was driving him insane so he knew it was driving her insane too.

He could feel her pushing her hips down hard trying to get more friction.

Draco knew he was hitting her g spot from the noises she was making. He could feel her muscles working around him.

Suddenly Hermione flipped them over with strength he was not expecting.

She grinned down at him as she began to ride him.

Draco felt his eyes roll back in his head she was so damn sexy at the moment.

He grabbed her hips and began pulling her down hard.

Suddenly Hermione let out scream.

"Oh Merlin Draco…I….."

Draco smiled and watched her as she rode out her orgasm. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

After she had finished Draco grabbed her hips again and began pounding as hard as he could. It only took a moment before he reached his peak as well spilling his seed inside of her.

"Hermione…..Oh Merlin…."

When his last spasm hit Hermione went to get up but Draco pulled her back down pulling her to lie on his chest with him still inside of her.

They lay there for a while before Hermione rolled over.

"I have to go Lavender and Ginny will be worried about me."

Draco sat up he understood Blaise was probably wondering where he was as well.

"Alright get dressed Granger and I will apparate us back."

Hermione grinned and began to get dressed.

"You know Malfoy you called me Hermione when you were…"

Draco snorted.

"Yeah well you screamed Draco when you….."

Hermione blushed and walked to him to zip her back up.

Draco grabbed her hand and they apparated back to the alley.

Just as they were about to walk around the corner Lavender, Ginny, and Blaise walked up.

Lavender smiled "Thank Merlin we thought you two had gone and killed each other."

Hermione blushed but stammered.

"Malfoy and I just had a long talk."

Ginny giggled she knew better.

"Oh shut up Mione you look like you have just been thoroughly shagged."

Hermione gasped but said nothing.

Draco just smirked and pushed Hermione toward her friends.

"Get back to school Granger before Blaise and I take fifty points each from Gryffindor."

Hermione growled in frustration.

"I should have known you would never change Malfoy."

With that Hermione grabbed the girls hands and apparated away.

Ginny and Lavender said nothing to Hermione as they snuck back into the castle and up to their rooms.

After they were dressed for bed Ginny finally cleared her throat.

"So did you really just have sex with Malfoy?"

Hermione looked to the two eager girls waiting for an answer.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I couldn't help it. His eyes were so hypnotizing I just…. Well I don't know, but that was it. It was just a one off I needed to release some steam. Now goodnight girls I'm ready for some sleep."

With that Hermione flicked off the lights and went to sleep. Only to dream about her encounter with the Slytherin Sex God all night.


	2. A little bath time fun

_**Alright, I have finally sent the 2nd and 3rd chapter to my beta the wonderful little evil Kitten. This is the last chapter that I will repost from here on out it will be new chapters I promise. Thanks for reading. **_

_**WARNING: Smutty, Lemony goodness in this chapter if that is not your thing them DON'T read it. You have been warned. If it is your thing the by all means read and ENJOY!**_

_**Oh yeah and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. This is all the master genius plan of J.K. Rowling**_

**A little bath time fun**

_Hermione sucked in a breath as Draco's teeth grazed over her nipple. _

"_Oh Merlin Draco…..more please."_

_Draco chuckled throatily before kissing down her stomach and to the sensitive spot between her legs._

_Her back arched as he kissed her bundle of nerves slightly. _

_Oh she wanted this….she needed this. _

_She moaned without embarrassment as he continued his ministrations bringing her to ecstasy._

_Just before she could find her release….._

Hermione sat up covered in sweat. She tried hard to calm her breathing, she had been dreaming about him again.

She was glad she had placed the silencing charm around her bed. After waking up Lavender and Ginny the first night she had been thoroughly embarrassed.

It had been three weeks and she was going mad.

Everywhere she turned in the hallways he was there.

He was in almost all of her classes. She would catch him every once in a while staring at her.

Of course she would blush and turn away.

The dream she just had was extremely vivid and felt almost real.

She looked at her muggle alarm clock 2 a.m.

She needed a bath there was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep like that.

* * *

Draco banged his head back against his head board. He needed to get her out of his mind.

He was going mad. He had dreamt about her almost every night for the last three weeks.

About her slender fingers wrapped around him, her sexy voice screaming his name as he thrust into her.

He had gone back to the club the next week, and the next but she was not there.

The Weaslette and that purple or Magenta girl whatever her name was had been there, but she was not.

He had asked the Weaslette about her but she just grinned and shook her head.

"_I think you traumatized her Malfoy. She keeps refusing to come back."_

Draco didn't understand it. Of course he had always been a complete arse to her and of course they would have to keep anything they did secret but he knew she had to be craving it just like he was.

They didn't necessarily have to _like_ each other to have mind blowing sex every once in a while you know….so they both wouldn't go insane.

He needed a bath. He wasn't going to be able to sleep like this.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she sunk into the warm bath.

She loved the tub in the prefect's bathroom.

She soaked for a moment before going under the water to wash her hair.

When she came up she turned to reach for her Shampoo only to have it handed to her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as Malfoy laughed.

Hermione immediately ducked under the water to cover herself.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Didn't you notice the bathroom was occupied?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Why yes Granger I did see, but when I saw whom it was that was occupying it I didn't think they would have a problem sharing with me."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Well I bloody well do mind sharing with you…. GO AWAY!"

She watched as Malfoy stood. She let out a sigh of relief when she thought that he may actually be listened her, but that feeling went away as he removed his shirt.

She sucked in a breath.

"What are you doing?"

He turned around and grinned wickedly at her.

"I am joining you what does it look like? I don't know why you are covering yourself Granger it's not like I haven't seen it all before."

Hermione looked around the room and cursed herself for letting her wand sitting with her clothing on the other side of the room.

She quickly turned her eyes away as Malfoy began to get into the tub.

She cursed at her own body. She was getting extremely hot and bothered about this.

She tried to get out of the tub but felt two strong arm's wrap around her stomach and pull her back in so that she had her back against his chest.

Hermione visibly shuttered as she felt Draco's mouth barely touch her ear "I don't think so Granger we are going to have a little chat."

Draco could not believe his luck the whole reason he was coming to take a bath, the reason for the dreams keeping him awake every night was sitting here against his chest.

He was going to have some fun.

Hermione's heart began to race. She had to get away from him. She couldn't do this again. Once was bad enough, this was her enemy and she had slept with him…She wanted to sleep with him again.

She cursed as Malfoy nipped her ear.

"Granger there is no use in fighting. I know you want this just as bad as I do."

She shook her head.

"No, no, no, no… I don't want this please just let me go Malfoy."

He gave a deep seductive chuckle.

"Not a chance Granger. Look I am just going to be the bigger man here. I will admit I need this. Whatever messed up situation you and I have together. It's driving me insane. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in three weeks, I haven't been able to pay attention in class, and I keep dreaming about you."

Hermione sucked in a breath. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco Malfoy was having dreams about her.

Hermione felt her body shiver as Draco rubbed his hands up her thighs.

"I am sure you can find a suitable Slytherin whore to replace me."

Draco sighed "Unfortunately not Granger, I have tried and I can't even get excited for them. You have ruined me."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Draco Malfoy Slytherin "Sex God" can't even get it up for a girl now."

She gasped as Draco pulled her even further back against him pressing his arousal against her back.

"Oh I can get it up for a certain girl Granger. Look even you have to admit that night we spent together was the most amazing mind blowing sex that you've ever had, which by the way I was surprised to find that you were not a virgin."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What Malfoy did you think that I live under a rock?"

Draco squeezed her possessively "So who was the lucky bloke that took your virginity? Was it the Weasley?"

Hermione snorted. "Not bloody likely. I mean I had sex with Ronald before but do you think I would let him do something that important? I think not. If you must know it was Viktor Krum and yes I will admit the sex that you and I had was the best I have had but Malfoy you know we can't do this again."

Draco spun her around to face him her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

"Why not Granger? We can't we just keep this up? Just because we are having sex doesn't have to change anything. I need some release or I will go mad and I know you have a lot of stress to deal with I mean I would want to avada myself if I had to deal with those two dunderheads you call friends each day."

She rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy I just don't see how we can do this work without getting attached to each other."

He grinned wickedly.

"Afraid you'll fall in love with me Granger? I mean really I don't blame you."

Hermione hit him in the chest and tried to get off of him before he laughed and pulled her back down eliciting a gasp from her as his arousal played very closely to her opening.

"I was only joking Granger. Look we will just use one another for what we need. When I need a release I will call you and the other way around. In the hallways or in class we will continue to hate each other. It shouldn't be too hard. I mean I believe the hatred and the arguing just fuels the passion we have during sex anyways. Without that I don't believe it would be as mind blowing as it is. Besides you'll get to secretly relish in the fact that you can bring me to my knees with one touch."

She gave a weak smile he was right about the passion thing and it would be fun knowing that she secretly had him begging her for sexual release.

Before she could even say yes or no he thrust into her.

Hermione let out a scream.

"Malfoy what the hell…I hadn't agreed to this yet."

He grinned down at her wickedly.

"I could tell you were going to say yes, I could see it in your eyes."

Hermione tried to protest but couldn't seem to make a coherent sentence while he filled her, rocking her back and forth.

Eventually all arguments left her mind when she felt him latch on to her nipple suckling and nipping perfectly.

She was lost.

"You…..win Malfoy."

* * *

He smiled and stood putting her on the edge of the tub. Spreading her legs.

"Good girl Granger! And good girls get rewards."

Hermione looked at him questioningly before he leaned down and began kissing a trail down her stomach.

She sucked in a breath as Draco kissed each side of her thighs, her mind shot back to her dream, Oh Merlin she wouldn't last long if he…..

And he did….She almost screamed when she felt his tongue on her opening.

She did her best keeping her moans in check as he worked his magic. He was very good at this.

Draco watched as her eyes rolls back into her head.

Merlin he loved this. He loved watching her squirm under him. He loved being the one giving her pleasure.

After watching her ride out her orgasm and licking every drop that she would give him, he kissed up her body and captured her lips growing even harder as she tasted herself on his lips.

He quickly thrust into her and almost came on the spot after all it had been a month.

She was still extremely tight from her orgasm.

He watched as she got over her own orgasm and began thrusting upward meeting his own movements.

He pressed into her so hard he was afraid he was going to leave bruises but she kept pushing back harder.

Suddenly like the first time she flipped them over her being on top.

Draco could not stop himself from groaning.

"Merlin woman you are going to be the death of me."

Hermione grinned and began to ride him so sensually and slowly he thought he would truly go mad.

After a good few minutes he could feel her orgasm building again.

He grabbed her hips and began thrusting up as hard as he could into her, still pulling her hips down so she was getting all the friction.

It was only a moment before Hermione let out a scream.

"Oh Draco….Yes…."

He could not hold it in any longer, he released inside her still thrusting as hard as he could.

"Hermione…Oh Merlin…"

Just like the first time she lay down on his chest with him still inside of her, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Suddenly Hermione giggled and Draco pulled back looking into her eyes.

"Sorry it's just I can't believe I just had sex with you again. This whole situation seems so impossible."

Draco smiled.

"It does but I am quite enjoying this."

Hermione got off of him, got back into the water and began to bath again.

Draco did the same as they bathed in silence.

Both students got out at the same time and began to get dressed.

Draco cleared his throat.

"See you around Granger. Don't be surprised if I pull you into an abandoned classroom and bend you over a desk."

He watched as she turned blood red.

"You will do no such thing Malfoy."

Draco grinned at her cheekily.

"We will see."

Suddenly the door to the bathroom flew open.

Draco watched in shock as Professor Snape walked through the door with Professor McGonagall.

Both teenagers froze not knowing what to do. Then suddenly realizing what she was doing, Hermione pulled her shirt on quickly.

Professor Snape raised a surprised eyebrow at them.

"We were informed of some screaming coming from the bathroom and came to investigate. I will say I am very shocked to find you two here."

Professor McGonagall who looked very disturbed spoke up. "What in Merlin's name were you two doing?"

Snape rolled his eyes and gestured to Draco who was still buttoning his shirt.

"Isn't it obvious what they were doing Minerva."

Hermione was thoroughly embarrassed by this point.

"Professor's we can explain…"

Professor McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line "I would hope so Miss Granger. Go ahead we are listening."

Hermione looked to Draco who just shrugged.

"Well you see I came to take a bath because I could not sleep and so did Malfoy but he come in after me not realizing I was here because I was under the water washing my hair and he got in and it scared me so I screamed and well…."

Professor Snape snickered.

"Oh shut up Miss Granger we don't believe you. Detention to both of you and fifty points from each house for being out of bed after hours, and inappropriate behavior."

Professor McGonagall sighed "I am very ashamed of you Miss Granger."

Hermione hung her head and walked out of the bathroom following McGonagall whom had gestured her to follow her to the common room.

"I know Professor and I am so sorry."

When they reached the portrait Hermione shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Even though I am ashamed of you Hermione I am glad that you and Mr. Malfoy are getting along. Maybe you two can promote house unity."

Hermione looked up shocked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Professor. I do believe that if Harry and Ron were to find out about this they may hex Malfoy into oblivion."

McGonagall seemed to agree with her.

"Yes, well best to keep this secret. But I will warn you Hermione if something like this happens again there will be dire consequences."

Hermione nodded and entered the common room.

She couldn't believe the night she was having.

But the thing that shocked her most was that she would do it all over again without hesitation.

* * *

Malfoy was just that good and that was killing her. To know he had that kind of power over her.

Draco walked in silence with his Potions master and Godfather.

This had to be one of the most awkward times he had ever been with him.

Suddenly Snape spoke.

"Draco you know you have to be a lot more careful than that if you continue this relationship with Miss Granger right?"

Draco looked up shocked at his Godfather. He was expecting a lecture on touching a muggle born and dirtying himself.

"What?"

His Godfather sneered down at him.

"If the Dark Lord found out about this he will kill you. I mean it Draco. You have to be careful. I don't care if you using her only for sex. He will kill you. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now go to bed."

Draco walked into his common room and sat on the couch.

He had a lot to think about. Was this thing he had with Granger worth risking his life?

Before finally deciding to try and get some sleep he smiled to himself.

Hell yeah! It was worth it.

**_So how did you like it? Review PLEASE!_**


	3. The Assignment

**Sorry guys this is not a new chapter this is the same one but edited by my wonderful beta litte angry kitten So all the errors should be fixed and a few wrong words here and there fixed but if you read it the first time and didnt review now is your chance lol. **

**Thanks guys and hope you enjoy.**

_**I know I am like the worst person in the world it has taken me forever to write this chapter. I have been having a rough time with it and it still is not to my liking but I wanted to get something out. I haven't sent it to my beta yet so the grammar is probably horrible but as soon as I send it and she gets done I will repost it. **_

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING-All J.K. rowling.**

**The Assignment **

Hermione groaned as she sat up in her bed. Her whole body was sore from the night before.

She was so not ready for classes.

Before she could stand up she heard Ginny giggle.

"Have a rough night Mione? I heard you sneak in late last night. Where were you?"

Hermione felt her face flush a bright red.

"I went to take a bath. I was having a hard time sleeping."

Ginny snorted "And when you got back you slept like a baby looks like you found a way to release some of that stress."

Hermione said nothing, Ginny didn't have to know.

Ginny giggled "Oh come on Mione, I knew you wouldn't be able to hold out much longer."

She groaned and flung herself back on the bed.

"But he is our enemy Ginny. His father is a Death Eater. He is a Death Eater in training and even knowing that I can't keep my hands off of him."

Ginny walked over to the bed and pulled Hermione back up.

"Look Hermione like I've said before, we are about to be in a war. One that none of us are truly ready for. We need to have some fun, I don't blame you for what you are doing. You need to blow off some steam. Look I'm not saying to go around and flaunt this but maybe you are just as good for him as he is for you."

Hermione sighed.

"Thanks Gin. I'll see you downstairs."

Draco arrived early to breakfast and sat down next to Blaise whom at the moment was the only person at the table.

He nodded and began to eat everything he could get his hands on.

Blaise smirked at his best friend.

"So you got in late last night, and when you did you slept like a baby. I guess you got tired of sitting around just fantasizing about her and decided to go take what you wanted."

Draco snorted "I don't know what you're talking about Zabini. She is nothing but a filthy Mudblood."

Blaise just snickered. "Yeah well I know for a fact that the filthy little Mudblood has been messing with your dreams and interrupting your sleep for weeks now. You know you really should think about putting up a silencing charm when you sleep."

Draco groaned and laid his head on the table.

Draco felt Blaise pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry mate I would never think of telling anyone. I know what kind of trouble that would put you in if the Dark Lord ever found out."

Draco sat up and cleared his throat.

"Thanks mate. I owe you one."

Blaisechuckled "Not a problem. Just promise me you will do this a little more often, when you don't sleep I don't….Gets annoying."

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to his breakfast.

Hermione walked into the great hall and went straight to her usual seat and began to eat.

She smiled brightly at Ron and Harry.

"Good morning boys, how was your night?"

Ron looked up surprised. Hermione really hadn't spoken to them in the last few weeks.

"Good. Yours?"

Hermione grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate in front of her.

"Wonderful, actually got some great sleep last night."

Ron and Harry both watched their best friend as she ate her breakfast.

For the last couple of weeks she had seemed off but today she seemed well….she seemed to be the normal old Hermione.

After a few moments of laughter and catching up a scared first year walked up to the trio and cleared his throat.

"Hermione Granger?"

Hermione smiled brightly at the scared kid.

"That's me."

The first year handed her a sealed letter.

"This is from Professor Snape."

Hermione nodded and took the letter opening it and reading it quickly before destroying it.

Ron and Harry looked at her confused as she began to gather her things.

"I have to go meet Professor Snape before class. It's about my last essay. I will see you two in class and don't be late. We have potions first."

Both boys rolled their eyes but watched their friend suspiciously.

Hermione walked into the potion masters classroom and looked around.

The letter had told her to meet him immediately here.

She swallowed nervously. She had no idea what he was going to do after the scene from the night before.

Finally when she didn't see the Professor she walked to the door to his private quarters and knocked.

She heard a gruff "Enter."When she entered she was greeted by the Professor whom was behind his desk with a quill and a jar of red ink grading papers.

He looked up and nodded for her to sit down.

Hermione did as she was told and waited while the Professor put away the papers and summoned a couple of vials from the shelf behind him and handed them to her one at a time.

"I want you to take these Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at the potions suspiciously. He must have been out of his mind to think she would willingly take a potion that he gave her.

He rolled his eyes at her skepticism.

"Miss Granger one is sort of like the morning after pill that muggles have. We normally administer this potion to witches whom have been raped. It prevents a pregnancy if no contraceptive spell or potion was used."

Hermione felt her face flush red.

"The other is a contraceptive potion that works from month to month. If I know my Godson at all, which I know him quite well, I know that he was more than likely not thinking of putting on a contraceptive spell before you two…..well you know what you did. The other is for any future copulating you two do."

Hermione felt her face turn an even brighter red, if he said anymore she may just burst with embarrassment. But he was right neither times did either of them put on a contraceptive spell. At the thought Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath.

The Potions master quirked an eyebrow at her "Miss Granger this is extremely important. Is this the first time you and Draco have been together?"

Hermione looked down but shook her head no.

"It was about a month ago."

The Professor rolled his eyes. "And I take it by the sharp intake of breath that you didn't use a contraceptive spell or potion then either."

Hermione shook her head no and felt tears begin to prick at her eyes more from embarrassment than anything.

Professor stood and motioned for her to do the same.

He then took out his wand and pointed it at her stomach "Miss Granger I need you to lift your shirt and reveal your stomach.

Hermione stammered "What? Why Professor?"

Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"I am checking to make sure you are not already with child."

She lifted her shirt nervously and watched as the Professor pointed his wand to her stomach saying an incantation.

She watched as her stomach tingled and turned a bright red color.

Professor let a breath.

"Good it's negative. But I must tell you Miss Granger that was just luck."

Hermione nodded, she grabbed the morning after potion and downed it. Then took the vial containing the month to month contraceptive potion in it and handed it back to Professor Snape.

She couldn't do this. No matter what Malfoy said. No matter what Ginny said, she couldn't take this chance anymore. What if that test would have come back positive? Was all of this really worth it? Was she more than just a piece of ass to Malfoy anyway?

"Here. Professor I don't plan on this happening again. I can't do this anymore."

She then turned to leave but before she could Snape stopped her.

"Wait….Miss Granger stay for a moment I need to discuss something with you."

Hermione turned around and was shocked at the look of sincerity that was on her potion's master face.

Before they could begin talking Professor Dumbledore stepped through the floo.

"Severus, I hope I am not too late."

The Potion Master bowed his head at the Headmaster.

"No actually I was just beginning to explain things to Miss Granger here."

At this point Hermione was extremely confused.

"You told Professor Dumbledore about Draco and me?"

Professor Snape snickered.

"I didn't have to, he already knew."

Hermione gave him a look of understanding, the old man seemed to know everything.

The Headmaster sat down and motioned for Professor Snape to begin.

"This is the most unorthodox thing I will probably ever say to a student but I want you to think about continue your relationship with Draco."

Hermione looked at him quizzically "I don't understand Professor….I thought you would be happy that your Godson would no longer be sullying himself with a Mudblood like me."

The Professor snorted "Miss Granger you know that I am a member of the Order and therefore do not share in those thoughts."

Hermione slumped her shoulders and sat down. She knew that it was just hard to think of him like that with the act he put on for everyone else.

"And you agree with this Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione.

"I think this relationship would be good for Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor I just don't understand why…This relationship between Draco and I can only end in disaster. I am nothing but a conquest for him. He will always feel I am lower than him, that I am a Mudblood. I don't want to become attached Professor….I can't handle that, not with this war coming…I can't take the chance of Harry or Ron finding out. This would kill them. I am betraying them by being with him."

Dumbledore gave Hermione a weak smile.

"Miss Granger I believe that you are exactly what Mr. Malfoy needs to be brought to our side."

Hermione sucked in a breath.

"Are you trying to say that you want to use me as bait? I am not a piece of meat."

Professor Snape sighed.

"Miss Granger you don't understand my Godson is just confused. He has only been exposed to hatred his whole life. If the Dark Lord found out he is sleeping with you he will kill Draco no questions asked. He apparently feels you are worth the risk. You have to mean something to him. Miss Granger we need you.

He knows nothing of my involvement with the Order. I plan to tell him. You may just be what we need to persuade him to join us. I have information that he will be brought in to take the mark very soon. You have to understand if he were to not accept the Dark Mark he will be disowned and marked as a blood traitor. Not only he will be leaving everything he has ever known behind, but he will be fighting for his life. He will have to go into hiding. Before I found out about the two of you I had no hope of persuading him to do this. He had nothing to leave that life behind before. Now he does."

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes.

Could she do this? Persuade Draco to come to the light. Could she become the one thing that Draco would leave his whole life behind for?

She didn't know but she couldn't say no to her Professors. She _was_ Hermione Granger after all and they had just given her an assignment.

She stood and walked back to the desk taking the contraceptive potion and downing it.

"Well I guess I need to get to work then Professors."

After leaving the Professor's office she decided to just take her normal seat and wait for class to begin.

Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry who came and sat next to her. Each boy sat on either side of her. Ron casually put his arm around her shoulder.

"So you survived, that's a good thing. I don't think I could find someone else to do all my homework this far into the year."

He then groaned as Hermione elbowed him in the gut laughing.

"Shut it Ronald."

Hermione watched as the boys laughed and joked. A sharp pang of quilt went through her. She was betraying them. She was supposed to be the third of the golden trio and she was sneaking around behind their backs.

Professor Snape then chose that moment to appear in the room with his usual dramatics.

"Everyone stand. I have been informed by the Headmaster that due to his new crack pot idea of House Unity I am to assign a new seating chart with member's of another house."

With a flick of his wand the new chart appeared on the board.

Hermione groaned when she saw her name. She glared at her Professor who just smirked at her and turned back to his desk.

She of course had been placed with Draco. It was one of the tables for just two people and it happened to be in the back of the room. Ron and Harry had both been placed in the very front on the opposite side of the room where they would not be able to see anything going on with Hermione or Draco.

Harry patted her shoulder with sympathy "Sorry old girl. Just give us the sign and we will hex him into next week you know that."

Hermione nodded and gathered her things going to her new seat.

She felt herself blush as Draco smirked at her. All she wanted to do was wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

They both sat as the Professor began his lesson. A few minutes in Draco leaned in.

"So why were you here speaking with Snape for so long before the lesson?"

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to stay focused on what the Professor had to say.

After not answer for a moment Draco placed his hand on Hermione's leg and began to slide it up.

"Look Granger I want an answer and I will get it. The hard or the easy way."

Hermione sucked in a breath as Draco's finger grazed the edge of her panties.

Draco quickly put up a silencing spell.

"Come one Granger. Tell me…"

Hermione wiggled in her seat, but cleared her throat.

"He called me into his office this morning to give me a morning after potion, and a contraceptive potion to take for this month."

She felt Draco's hand tense and turned to look at him as he removed it.

"He asked me if that was the first time that you and I had been together, I told him about the first time. He then decided to perform a pregnancy charm on me. Don't worry it was negative but that was just luck Malfoy if we continue this we have to be more careful."

She watched as Draco's face seemed to pale even more than its usual shade of white.

"Your right Granger. I should have been more careful, next time we will be more careful."

She was relieved that the news did not deter him the way it almost had her. She was even more relieved when Draco did not try anything else for the rest of the class.

When she went to pack up her belongings at the end of the class Draco picked up her book slipping a note into it and handing it to her.

Hermione nodded and left the classroom relieved that the next class with him was Herbology where they would not have a seating chart.

She read the letter as soon as she got back to her room making sure no one was there first, her heart began to flutter when she read the words.

_Meet me in the Room Of Requirements at 10 tonight_

She took in a deep breath, she could do this. It was only an assignment. Her first real assignment from the Order, and she got to have a little bit of fun while she was at it.

Hermione groaned when she realized that Ron and Harry were still awake discussing their homework at 10:00 p.m when she needed to be in the Room Of Requirements. She did the only thing she could. She asked Ginny for help.

Ginny of course complied, excited that Hermione was going to see Draco again, she went to the common room and distracted the boys so that Hermione could sneak out.

Hermione ran as fast as she could without being caught to the RoR. She stopped and smoothed her hair and took a few deep breathes before walking in front of the wall three times.

She sighed before opening the door. She was late and he wasn't going to be happy.

When she entered the room it was dimly lit. She walked further into the room only to see Draco sitting on a couch in front of a fireplace drinking firewhiskey.

She cleared her throat and he stood turning to her. Hermione did her best to calm her nerves. He looked angry.

"Where the hell have you been Granger? You are 20 minutes late."

Hermione sighed "I'm sorry Malfoy. Ron and Harry were in the common room and I was trying to sneak out."

Draco downed the rest of his drink and walked to her grabbing her roughly pulling her to him.

She looked into his eye, he had had too much to drink .She tried pulling away but he was having none of it and pulled her back.

"Where are you going Granger? I thought we had a deal you come to me when I need you."

Hermione looked up at him.

"You've had too much to drink Malfoy. Let me go."

Draco pulled her even closer.

"Please Granger…..I just….I need you."

Hermione sucked in a breath when Draco began to kiss her neck.

This _was_ her assignment right? He truly looked like he needed her so she gave in why not have a little fun and bring Draco to the light side.


	4. Shower Time

_**(Not a new chapter had to go in and fix something and had to upload a new doc sorry for the tease. I am working on the next chapter right now though :) )**_

_**I Know I know I deserve to be beat with something hard for waiting so long to update...but here is another chapter and I will update sooner I promise. Please just read and review. **_

_**Thank you to my wonderful amazing Beta Angry little Kitten she is the bestest.**_

_**Reviews MAKE ME HAPPY!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING(just thought you should know)**_

Hermione awoke to two strong arms wrapped around her body.

She smiled as she took in his scent. She lay there for a moment, just taking in everything that had happened the last few weeks.

She sighed when she noticed the time they only had an hour before classes started they needed to get up and dressed.

She tried pulling away but was quickly drug back with a grunt of protest from Malfoy.

She giggled and began to pull away again wiggling and pressing herself against him.

Draco growled and nuzzled his head into her neck placing butterfly kisses at just the right spot.

"Granger I am warning you, if you don't want a repeat of last night you better stop that wiggling."

Hermione laughed and turned over facing him.

"As tempting as that sounds Mr. Malfoy I would like to actually make it to my classes today. We don't want anyone to become suspicious. Hermione Granger does not miss class."

Draco smirked at her. "We all know the world would end if you miss a class even though you are ahead at least 3 weeks in all of your work."

Hermione laughed "I know, I know but that is who I am. I am Hermione Granger bookworm extraordinaire."

She then tried pulling away again only to be pulled back even harder. Draco pull her on top of him so she would straddle him.

She gasped when he pressed his hips upward making contact with her core.

"Come on Granger it won't take long I promise and then you and I can start our day out feeling wonderful."

Hermione shook her head "No Draco! I have to go." Her protest was cut short by another round of his teasing.

He sat up quickly taking a scantily clad nipple into his mouth.

Hermione moaned throwing her head back.

"Merlin Malfoy do you have to do this, can't you just take no as an answer?"

She held back another moan as she felt the vibration of his laughter on her nipple.

"Of course not Granger I am a Malfoy…Malfoys always get what they want."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her. Jumping up quickly she ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her and placing a locking charm on the door as well.

She had to take a shower and get dressed. She was NOT going to miss her classes no matter how great the sex was.

* * *

She undressed quickly and jumped in the shower. She was only in there a moment when she felt an arm wrap around her waist almost making her jump out of her skin.

She turned around quickly to a smirking and very naked Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy what the hell….You scared me to death, how did you get in here?"

Draco laughed and began to kiss down her neck.

"Granger do you"….kiss…."really think"…kiss….."that I wouldn't"…kiss…kiss….."find a way to get in here?"

By the time he finished the sentence he had found her breasts and had begun to do some very tempting things to them.

Hermione tried to pull away but her body was protesting.

"Malfoy please just let me wash and get out."

Draco smirked against her skin.

"The longer you fight it, the longer is going to take, because you are not leaving this bathroom until we are both very well satisfied."

Hermione moaned and arched her body forward as he began to kiss lower going to his knee's facing her to have better access.

As his kisses reached the apex of her thighs Hermione had to reach forward grabbing his hair for support. Merlin he was going to be the death of her. Where in the world did he learn to do this so well?

His kisses continued and Hermione knew that there was no more fighting this. She didn't want to fight it anymore.

His expert tongue was bringing her closer and closer to her ecstasy.

Suddenly he stopped and Hermione groaned.

"Malfoy I was almost there."

Draco grinned and stood up pressing into her.

"I know but I want you finishing with me inside of you."

Hermione grinned back at him and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Well get to work Mr. Malfoy we only have a few minutes."

Draco smiled wickedly and in one swift motion he was buried deep inside of her.

Hermione threw her head back in pleasure knocking it against the wall but she did not care. The pleasure was too intense.

With every thrust she felt herself building back up, she knew it wasn't going to take long after the foreplay she had received.

She looked up and into Draco's face, he was staring at her with so much passion that it made her body shiver.

She really wished she knew what was going through his head.

It was only a moment later that she felt herself fall over the edge, the pleasure was intense and she didn't even try to stop herself from screaming his name.

When he heard his name fall from her lips the color in his eyes disappeared only to be replaced with nothing but blackness.

Two more thrust and he was pushed over the edge as well.

He pressed his face into her neck whispering her name and kissing her most sensitive spots.

After a moment of catching their breath he backed away and she let her legs down, both standing there looking at one another.

Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Let's wash and get ready, we don't want to be late."

Draco nodded and they both took turns bathing.

* * *

They dressed in silence and checked one another's attire. Each adjusting one another's tie.

Hermione turned to leave but was pulled back by Draco before she could make it out of the door.

He kissed her passionately and broke away after only a moment pressing his forehead to hers.

"Granger, I don't know what you have done to me, but I don't know if I like it or not."

Hermione smiled. "I have done nothing to you but give you a few nights of some incredible sex. It's up to you what you will take out of it."

She then pulled away and opened the door before turning back to him.

"Draco, I really do enjoy our time together and I know you do as well. I think you should really think about that. I am a Muggle-born and I know what will happen to you if they find out. Am I worth this? I don't want to get too attached to you only to have you throw me to the side like a piece of trash. I don't think I could handle that."

She then walked out of the room and to the great hall to grab a piece of toast before class.

* * *

Draco sat down on the couch thinking about what Hermione had just said.

He had been trying to avoid having that argument with himself.

He knew he couldn't drag her along if he was just going to end it, but he couldn't help it. He was addicted to Granger and he was not ashamed to admit it.

She was amazing in bed and the only thing that would satisfy him.

He needed advice…. He was going to have to speak with his Godfather before he went insane.

* * *

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously when she walked through the doors of the great hall. She was late, Hermione was never this late for breakfast.

Ginny had told them that she just wanted to sleep in. They had a feeling the red head was covering for her, but this was Hermione. She never did anything, she was boring.

Harry cleared his throat "Are you sure you are alright Mione? You have been a little off the last couple of weeks."

Hermione smiled brightly at them.

"I'm fine Harry just a little tired….Too much studying, you know me."

Just as she bit into her toast the bell rang, it was time for classes.

Hermione jumped up quickly running from the great hall.

Harry watched her go with interest, he was going to find out what was going on.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Stupid Map

**_Another chapter for my wonderful reviewers because I love you all!_**

**_Warning again there are LEMONS in this chapter as well. I just cant seem to get away from the naughty stuff(hehehe) _**

**_I DONT OWN ANYTHING!_**

Hermione felt herself being pulled into a broom closet as she ran to get to class.

She fully expected it to be Draco. When she looked up and saw her Potion's Master's face she almost let out a scream.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes. "Shut up you daft girl. I only want to find out your progress."

Hermione straightened her robes and snorted.

"You bloody well almost gave me a heart attack. My progress is...well it's progressing. He and I spent last night together in the Room Of Requirements."

She felt herself blush, speaking about her sexual encounters with Malfoy was a very awkward subject when speaking to her Professor.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You mean you two slept in the same bed all night long? He didn't wake up and leave you or try to kick you out of the bed?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No we...Well we were busy for the first few hours and then slept in until about an hour before the end of breakfast. Then we...Well we were busy again and left to go to the great hall."

Professor Snape looked genuinely surprised.

"Draco never spend the night with his...flings. Well no matter, did you try to speak with him?"

Hermione began to fidget with her tie.

"Yes actually I spoke with him before I left the room. I asked him if I was worth the trouble that he could get into for being with me. He did not answer. I actually did not want him to give me an answer right away. I told him that I did not want to become too attached to him and have him throw me away like the rest of his whores. It seemed to actually make an impact on him. I could see it in his face."

Professor Snape nodded.

"Alright… Well keep up the good work Miss Granger."

With that Hermione walked out of the closet and began to walk to class. What she did not see was a very confused Harry Potter watching from further down the hall.

* * *

The next few days went by normal.

Draco had not sought out Hermione he was too busy thinking about what she said.

After the third day Blaise nudged him at breakfast as an owl flew his way and dropped a letter in his bowl.

Draco recognized the handwriting immediately, it was his father's.

He opened the letter and began to read it.

_**'Dear Draco,**_

_**I am at home. You will be called for your initiation within a few months I don't know when, be prepared. Professor Snape will assist you with anything you need. You will do as you're told and you will make me proud.**_

_**L.M.'**_

Draco's heart seemed to drop to his feet.

This could not be happening. He did not want to take the Dark Mark, well at least not this soon. He was still in school. He couldn't be a death eater.

He had to get out of there, he needed some air.

He stood up and walked out of the great hall quickly as he could hoping no one would notice his frantic state, but Hermione did. She never missed anything.

Hermione watched as Draco walked out of the great hall almost in a panic. Something was going on and she needed to find out.

He hadn't spoken to her in three days.

She stood up and grabbed her books placing a kiss on Ron's and Harry's heads.

"I'm off to the library boys, lots of studying to do, books to read."

Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Mione it's Saturday come out with us. Don't stay cooped up in that stuffy old library all day."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Maybe later today Ron. I have assignments to finish first though."

She then quickly ran off not giving them the chance to chase her.

When she reached the hallway she looked both way's trying to think of where he might be.

Finally she decided to go and try the Room Of Requirements.

About halfway there she felt herself being pulled into an abandoned classroom.

She cursed and dusted herself off as the pair of hands let her go.

"Bloody hell, what is with people and pulling me into places? You know you could just ask me to step into the room. I would come willingly."

She then looked up into the troubled face of Draco Malfoy.

Her heart began to beat frantically and she cursed inwardly.

Her body still had that reaction to him.

Neither of them spoke a word to each other as Draco embraced her in a frantic kiss.

The kiss was filled with so much emotion she felt her knee's go weak, she was thankful for the desk she had been pushed up.

She leaned back and got on top of the desk pulling Draco between her knee's never breaking the kiss.

She did not want to ruin the moment by speaking. She knew he needed her at the moment and that was all that mattered.

Draco felt himself grow hard as a rock as Hermione spread her legs a little wider allowing him to press into her. He needed this. He needed the contact, he had way too much going on in his mind and Hermione Granger's body was his escape.

He quickly began to work on the buttons of her shirt as she returned the favor.

They were both topless within seconds, Draco did not want to even both with Hermione's skirt it had easy access. They had not actually had it this way yet, a little rough and against a desk.

He_ had _told her he was going to bend her over a desk and give it good.

Hermione pulled back when she felt him smirk against her lips.

"What exactly are you smirking at Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco grinned evilly and pulled her off the desk turning her around and pushing her down on the desk.

"I believe I told you I was going to pull you into an abandoned class room and bend you over a desk. That is exactly what I intend to do."

Draco quickly pulled her knickers aside and felt her core. His knees almost gave away at how ready she was for him.

"My, my Granger excited to see me are you?"

Hermione turned and gave him a fake glare her cheeks a bright crimson.

He then unbuttoned his pants and gave himself a few strokes before lining up and pressing into her.

He felt his eyes roll back in his head.

Dear Merlin she felt like Heaven… He didn't think he would ever get enough of her.

It started out slow but that did not last for long when Hermione began pressing back meeting him thrust for thrust and demanding that he give it to her harder.

Draco smirked down at her as he smacked her bum. He really could get used to this.

He felt himself losing control quickly and began thrusting into her as hard as he could.

It was only a moment later that her walls clamp down on him and heard her beautiful voice scream out his name.

That was all he could handle. One more thrust and he felt his body spasm with a mind blowing orgasm.

He stood there still in her for a moment before finally pulling out and grabbing his wand cleaning them both up.

Once again neither of them said a word as they got dressed.

It was only when they were almost finished dressing that Draco had made his decision.

He turned to Hermione and cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I have decided that you are..."

Before he could finish his sentence the door to the classroom slammed open and a very angry and confused Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley stepped through the door.

Hermione quickly finished buttoning her shirt and cleared her throat.

"Boys what are you two doing in here?"

Harry glared at Draco and then looked back to Hermione.

"What happened Hermione did you become lost on your way to the library? You know where you told your two best friends that's where you would be?"

Hermione blushed and walked to them.

"Boy's I can explain it's not what it looks like. How did you find me here anyways?"

Harry pulled out the Marauder's map and Hermione groaned. Of course the map how could she be so stupid?

"Don't try to deny it Hermione you two have been on top of one another, according to the map, for about 20 minutes now."

Both Harry and Ron began to walk out of the room.

"I just had to come and see for myself to make sure that the map was telling the truth, and it was. It was telling me that you Hermione Granger are nothing but a whore."

Hermione gasped and began to chase after them.

"Harry, Ron it's not what you think...this...I can't do this anymore boys. This was a mission."

She then froze realizing what she had done.

She turned quickly to see a very confused Draco Malfoy.

She felt her heart twist. She knew in her own heart that he was more than just a mission for her but what could she tell the boys. They were her best friends.

Draco stayed silent choosing to just leave before he did something he would regret.

As he walked past Hermione she tried to grab him but he pulled away.

"Stay away from me you stupid Mudblood bitch. I never want to lay eyes on you again."

Hermione felt her world crumble and she began to sob.

Harry and Ron both just stared at her. Ron was the first to speak.

"Let's leave the whore Harry. She isn't worth our time."

**_PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!_**


	6. Used by a Weasel

**_This is a short chapter but wanted to get it out. Should have another chapter out within a week or so...Thank you guys so much for sticking with the story I am really enjoying writing it._**

**_I DONT OWN ANYTHING_**

**_Thank you to my wonderful beta little angry kitten she is the bestest._**

**_Please Read and Review_**

**Used by a Weasel**

Hermione was devastated to say the least. In the matter of an hour she had lost her two best friends and …..Well she really didn't know what to call Draco at this point.

She sat at the hallway sobbing for what seemed like hours. She could not bring herself to move. This was all just too much. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms embrace her and Hermione buried her head into her best friend's chest and cried out all she had left.

Ginny soothed her and let her cry. She had heard her brother and Harry when they came back to the common room and she knew she needed to find Hermione. She knew that she would be a mess.

Finally Ginny pulled Hermione's face up.

"We need to get back to the common room."

Hermione shook her head.

"Everyone will know by now. They will hate me. I just can't go back there."

Ginny nodded, she understood.

"There are only a few days until winter break. We can talk to the Headmaster and see what he says."

Hermione shook her head again.

"No Ginny! I cannot let him know I have failed. They just gave me this mission and I have already ruined it."

Ginny nodded and stood up pulling Hermione with her taking them both to the RoR.

She walked in front of the blank wall three times asking a safe place for them to sleep for the night.

When she walked in she smiled. It was perfect! There were two beds exactly like the ones in their dorm and a huge comfortable fire warming the room.

Ginny looked to Hermione and pushed her a little toward one of the beds.

"Lay down and I will go to our room and bring everything we will need for tomorrow."

Hermione did as she was told and got into bed.

* * *

As Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common room her mind was racing. She had been with Blaise all afternoon.

She had actually been spending quite a few afternoons with him.

The day after the club incident Blaise found her. They had talked for a while which eventually ended up in a debate, that then ended up with Ginny pressed to a wall with Blaise's lips and hands all over her.

Ever since that night they had found reasons to be around one another, but hiding it just as Hermione and Draco had.

She knew that Hermione has been given a mission just as she had.

Professor Dumbledore had asked her to his office with Professor McGonagall a few days after the first time she and Blaise had slept together. Dumbledore explained that he was not only concerned about Draco; he was also about the other Death Eater's children as well.

At first she was thoroughly embarrassed but when the Professor explained to her she decided to take the mission. She had grown fond of Blaise and wanted to see him come to their side.

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room trying not to get noticed but to no avail. Ron and Harry were both waiting for her. Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"You went to help her? You heard what she did. She betrayed us! She had been sleeping with Draco Malfoy!"

Ginny had enough of their behavior "Yes Ronald! I went to comforted her. This is what a real friend does. You both don't understand."

Ginny then cast a Muffliato around them.

"She was telling you the truth. This is a mission! It was given to her by Professor Dumbledore himself."Harry shook his head.

"I don't believe either of you. Dumbledore would never do that! Ask a young lady to give up her virtue just to gain some information."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry please! Did you really think Hermione was a virgin? We're all 16 for Merlin's sake! Are you a virgin?"

Harry turned blood red. "Well no but this is Hermione-"

Ginny turned to Ron "Are you a virgin _dear _brother?"

Ron became even redder. "Well no but Lavender-"

Ginny snorted "Exactly! Just because Hermione is the hard working lovable book worm does not mean that she has no life. She is a teenager just like you two and when Dumbledore saw the opportunity he took it and gave it to a person he knew he could trust."

With that Ginny got up and walked up the stairs getting everything they would need.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room.

How could he have been so stupid? He let _her_ use him. _He_ was the one who was supposed to be using her.

What the bloody hell did she mean a mission? Was her mission to get informations? Was she supposed to pull him to the 'Light side'?

Suddenly he was drawn out of his self-pity party by Blaise clearing his throat.

"What is the matter with you? Has Granger finally driven you batty?"

He hissed at the sound of her name.

"I don't want to hear that name again."

Blaise raised an eyebrow "What happened?"

He sighed and sat down on the couch motioning for Blaise to sit across from him.

He then spilt everything about Hermione's confession. That he was nothing but a mission.

Draco watched as a strange emotion went across Blaise's face.

He stood quickly and cleared his throat.

"I will be back. I have something to do."

Before Draco could stop him he was out the door.

* * *

Ginny was walking as fast as she could to get back to the RoR. By this time it was already past curfew and she did not want to get caught. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a classroom and heard the door lock behind her. She struggled to get free from her capture but smiled when she saw who it was.

"Blaise what are you doing? I wasn't supposed to meet you tonight. I actually have an emergency. I can't-"

Before she could finish Blaise interrupted her "Am I just a mission?"

Ginny shook her head in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Ginny. I know about Granger and Malfoy. I couldn't help but think how eerily similar their story is to ours. Now I will ask you again and I want the honest answer. Am I just a mission?"

Ginny sucked in a breath she had hoped he would not find out about this that way.

Shit! She had no idea that Blaise knew Legilimency.

It was only a moment before he found what he wanted.

"You bitch! I can't believe you! I can't believe I fell for your shit. You used me…..I was used by a _weasel_."

Ginny stood her ground. She was not going to be reduced to what Hermione was. She was stronger than that.

"First do _not_ take that tone with me! And second….Blaise listen to me… You saw for yourself when you looked into my mind. I care for you. I only took the mission because I want to see you come to our side. Yes! I'm a selfish bitch. I want you by my side. Not against me! You don't have to be like them. You don't have to be like your family."

Blaise sneered at Ginny.

"You think you can save me? You want me to leave my family, my inheritance to come to the 'Light side'? Why so the Dark Lord can kill us all? So I can lose everything?"

Ginny shook her head.

"You know as well as I do that your mother doesn't care about you. For her you are the ticket to stay on Voldemort's good side. Please Blaise we can protect you. You can fight with us. With me!" Ginny looked him pleading. Blaise shook his head.

"Ginny I-"

Ginny walked to him and wrapped her arms around his body burying her face into his chest.

"Please Blaise! I have to go. Just think about what I said. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she walked out of the room.

* * *

When she arrived back at the RoR she saw Hermione curled in a ball asleep. It was heart breaking; she hated seeing her like this. Hermione was supposed to be strong; Malfoy must had really messed with her head. She had never seen her so vulnerable and so weak. She was going to have to do something for that. But now she was going to bed. She would handle everything in the morning.

_**So how did you like it? Please review because you are awsome.**_


	7. Fighting Back

**_Okay sooooo really short chapter sorry about that in advance. Hope you like and already working on the next chapter. Thank you soooo much to my wonderful beta couldnt have done with without her Evil-little-kitten. _**

**_I DONT OWN ANYTHING (just thought you should know)_**

**Fighting Back**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a stiff body. She stretched out and looked at her watch. It was only 6 am, she had two hours before she needed to be downstairs for breakfast but she knew there was no way she was going to get back to sleep.

She stood up walking to the new door that had just appeared on the other side of the room. She smiled when she opened the door and saw a beautiful white porcelain tub sitting in the middle of the room filled with hot water and rose scented bubbles.

She undressed quickly got in the tub and placed her head against the towel rolled up on the edge. She tried thinking of anything but Draco but her mind was having none of that.

She groaned and went under the water to wet her hair. When had she become such a wimp? When had she turned into such a _girl_? She was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! She was 1/3 of the Golden Trio! She was tough. She had faced death more often than she wanted to admit.

When Hermione surface from the water she put a wet rag over her eyes and tried to relax again. She sighed; she knew when she had turned into such a girl, when she started falling for one Draco Malfoy. She hated this; she hated what he was turning her into. She knew that if Draco were to come to her right now and asked her to leave everything behind and run away with him she would, but she also knew that would never happen. Draco was too concerned about what people thought of him. He was terrified of leaving his family's fortune behind. She meant nothing to him why would he do it? The more she thought of him the angrier she got. He was still the slimy arrogant git he had always been.

Suddenly she was startled by someone clearing their throat. She removed the rag and gave Ginny a weak smile.

Ginny smiled back at her standing with her back against the doorframe.

"I know what you're thinking and stop it right now. Quit feeling sorry for yourself and get out of that tub. We have two best friends to get back and a blond albino ferret to win over."

"Gin", Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Ron and Harry are not going to speak to me. If you haven't notice they hate me and quite frankly I don't blame them. I would do the same if I was in their shoes. I have been sleeping with the enemy for months behind their backs. And honestly I don't even know what I'm feeling for Draco right now", Hermione felt a mix of anger, desperation, shame and something she hadn't felt before..

Ginny walked over to the tub holding out a white fluffy bathrobe.

"Get out Hermione! Now before I drag you."Now Ginny looked furious. "Look I don't know what has gotten into you lately but you are not the Hermione I used to know" Ginny let out a sigh. "You are strong and wonderful. I know you have what it takes to win my stupid brother back along with Harry. And I know that Draco doesn't hate you otherwise he would not be pacing back and forth in Slytherin's common room driving them all mad."

Hermione looked at her best friend quizzically.

"What….how do you know that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow.

"Blaise told me." Of course who else. Hermione open her mouth to ask more questions but Ginny cut her off. "Don't ask! We have more important things to do. Now get dressed."

With that Ginny walked out of the room.

Hermione got out of the tub and dressed quickly. She didn't take much time on her hair or her appearance for that matter; she really didn't care at this point.

* * *

Hermione stopped in front of the doors of the Great Hall and took a deep breath.

Ginny looped her arm in Hermione's and gave it a light squeeze.

"Come on Mione! You can do this, I know you can."

Hermione nodded and they walked in together arm in arm.

She did her best to keep her eyes on the Gryffindor table because she didn't want to see Draco at that moment.

She sat down in front of Harry and Ron and took her plate filling it with food and tucking in.

Unfortunately she had to sit on the side of the table that was facing the Slytherin table and could not stop her eyes from wondering the room in search of a certain blond.

She regretted it the moment her eyes landed on him.

There he sat with Pansy Parkinson practically on his lap.

Hermione felt her heart flutter and her gut clench with jealousy. She looked away quickly when he caught her eye and smirked giving Pansy a squeeze causing her to squeal.

Ginny squeezed her hand under the table and whispered.

"Just ignore him. He's trying to get a rise out of you and you're letting him do it."

Hermione nodded and went back to her meal.

She looked up a few minutes later and rolled her eyes.

Harry and Ron were both glaring at her with their arms across their chest.

"If you're waiting for an apology you're not getting one. You two need to get over yourselves."

Ginny snickered and Hermione grabbed her bag and walked out of the Great Hall leaving her two flustered best friends behind.

* * *

Draco smirked as Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall.

He had gotten to her.

He pushed Pansy off of him. She was making him sick.

Blaise nudged him and leaned in.

"You know Draco; it's alright for you to like her."

Draco looked away.

"I don't like her. I was just using her."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Sure Draco, whatever helps you sleep at night mate! I have been your best friend since we were in nappies I know you better than you know yourself. You may not be in love with her _**but **_you feel something for her."

Draco sighed "Yeah Zabini those feelings were lust and I got what I wanted didn't I. End of story." Blaise shot him a dark look but before he could pressure him more Draco got up. "Now excuse me but I'm off to class."

Blaise watched as Draco stormed out of the Great Hall. He knew his best friend was falling for Granger but he was letting his family's influence and the threat of losing the Malfoy fortune keep him from making the right decision. He was going to have to prevent him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

_**Did you like? Yes no maybe? Let me know review and I will love you forever Thanks!**_


	8. Whackspurts?

**_I know I know its been ages and Im sorry BUT I have updated and its pretty good chapter if I do say so myself. SO what are you waiting for go on read it!...and review lol._**

**_Thanks to my wonderful awsome beta Little-Angry-Kitten who fixes my horrible grammar. _**

**_I DONT OWN ANYTING(just saying)_**

**Whackspurts?**

Draco arrived at the potions class half an hour early. He needed to speak with Severus.

He knocked on his office door and walked in before his Godfather had time to give an answer.

He watched as Severus just motioned for him to sit down. He felt a little uneasy; it was like he had been expecting him.

He sat there for a moment while the older man graded papers.

He watched him for a moment, taking him in. He looked tired. He didn't know what he would do if he had to be the right hand of the Dark Lord.

Finally Draco cleared his throat.

"When am I going to take the mark?"

He watched as his Godfather put down his quill and sat back looking at him carefully.

"I am not sure yet. Why are you so eager?"

Draco looked up at the ceiling he didn't know what to answer.

"I just want to know what to be prepared for. The letter from father said that you will help me with anything I'll need. So since you have nothing for me I will leave now."

With that he got up ready to walk away before he felt his Godfather reach into his mind and view the memories of him and Hermione the night before.

Draco swallowed hard and turned to face his godfather. He may hate Hermione but he didn't want her to die and that is what would happen if the Dark Lord found out about her.

Professor Snape watched Draco's face as he stood there in front of him. So he had found out about the mission and he didn't take it well.

"Draco please stay for a moment. I have something I want to discuss with you."

Draco turned to face him "If it's about the thing with Granger you saw it for yourself she will no longer be a factor in my life."

Severus stood and motioned for his Godson to sit again.

"Now Draco I have something to discuss with you. Please come have a seat, this is very important."

He quickly placed a strong silencing spell on the room along with a locking charm and wards.

Draco looked at him strangely again.

"What I am about to tell you Draco is very serious and very important. I want you to take the Unbreakable Vow**. **Anything that I'll tell you inside of this office will never be spoken to anyone."

Draco swallowed and held out his hand to his Godfather. He trusted him with his life and he knew if something was important to him it was worth keeping a secret.

After the bond was made Draco sat down and Severus began.

"When I was a student here at Hogwarts I was in love with a girl. I made the biggest mistake of my life letting her go because she was a Muggleborn." He said ashamed with himself. "For being too proud to tell her how I felt."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I am not in love with Granger."

Severus gave a half smile.

"Fair enough. But _you have_ feelings for her; otherwise it would not have bothered you so much when you found out about the mission. Which I already knew about by the way if that's what you're worried about."

He snickered when he saw Draco's shocked expression at that.

"Actually Albus and I gave her that mission."

Draco sat up straight at this point.

"But…I don't understand you have the Dark Mark. _You_ are a Death Eater."

Severus stood and began to fidget with the ornaments around his office.

"I am a spy for the Order of the Phoenix."

Draco looked confused at that.

"The Order of the Phoenix?" He asked really curious now.

"The Order is a group of witches and wizards that are on the light side. They are the opposition to the Death Eaters. I turned to them when the Dark Lord killed the love of my life Lily Potter."

Draco shook his head and stood pacing the room.

"You are a blood traitor. You…you…"

"I am fighting for what is right and not what some crazy half blood is sprouting about pureblood superiority. It doesn't even make sense." Severus paused and took a deep breath. "Draco please! I just want you to be safe. I want what is best for you." He looked dead serious his Godson . "You know an invitation to join the Order has been extended by Professor Dumbledore himself. He knows just like I do that you don't want to become a Death Eater."

Draco looked at him seriously.

"What's best for me? Are you serious? If I do not take the mark and become a member of the Order I will be disowned. They will hunt me down, torture me and then kill me!" Draco said frustrated. "And for what? To help fight alongside a bunch of people that don't even like me. Saint Potter and Weasley would rather see me dead than fighting alongside them."

Severus sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Draco I can see it in your memories. I can see it in your face you don't believe in what Voldemort is doing." This was the first time Draco heard Severus call the you-know-who by his name. "You know very well that this is all a lie. Hermione is a prime example of that. She is the smartest witch of her age. She knows more than most adult wizards twice her age. She is not inferior to you or me." He said in one breath. "Look Draco I just don't want you to make the biggest mistake of your life. Once you are one of them there is no turning back. Trust me _I_ know!"

Severus looked at his Godson with pity. He could see the emotions playing on the boy's face.

"I can't Godfather. I just can't."

With that he walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Hermione watched as Draco walked out of the classroom. He gave her a quick glance but kept his face neutral.

She looked at her watch and sighed it was five minutes before class began he was more than likely not coming back.

She sat down and began to get ready for the class pulling out all of her supplies, before Professor Snape called her down to his desk.

He cast a quick muffliato spell around them and cleared his throat.

"I found out about you and Draco last night. I must say I thought you would be able to finish the mission but I guess I was wrong."

Hermione looked down and felt her cheeks turn red.

"I am sorry Professor I know that I failed…."

Professor Snape cut her off.

"I told Draco about me being a spy for the Order."

Hermione looked up quickly.

"But Professor aren't you afraid he will tell?"

Professor Snape shook his head.

"I made him take the Unbreakable Vow. Besides I knew he needed to hear it." Severus sighed. " Look Miss Granger I want you to keep working on him. He cares for you. I can see it." He said looking her straight in the eyes. "And just so you know the Dark Lord has decreed that he will take the Dark Mark soon." He added.

Hermione felt her breath hitch. She couldn't let him become a Death Eater.

"I will do my best professor, but I don't believe he will be speaking with me anytime soon."

Professor Snape nodded and let her go back to her seat.

That night at dinner Hermione could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't return the gesture.

She didn't think she could handle looking into his eyes at this moment she was trying too hard to hold herself together.

She knew she needed to give him some time to let what Professor Snape told him sink in. Maybe they were right maybe he would come around.

* * *

The next day Blaise waited patiently outside of the DADA classroom for Ginny.

He couldn't wait to tell her what he had decided.

Finally class let out and Ginny stepped out with Luna Lovegood.

Both girls smiled brightly at Blaise when he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hello Blaise what do we owe this wonderful honor?"

Blaise gave Ginny a half smile.

"Luna do you mind if I steal Ginny for a moment? I have something important to discuss with her."

Luna gave Blaise a dreamy smile.

"Not at all Blaise. Actually I believe it would be very beneficial if Ginny went with you. You seem to have a lot of Wrackspurts flying around you and they don't like red hair. She can fend them off for a while."

Blaise gave a snort before Ginny smacked him in the stomach taking his hand and pulling him away.

Finally they reached the room of requirements.

When they stepped inside Ginny did not waste a minute.

"So what did you decide?"

Blaise looked down into Ginny's eyes and everything fell into place. All the anxiety and fear that he had been feeling about the decision he had made, melted away looking into her face.

He could really see himself loving this woman for the rest of his life. He knew that he would do anything for her and if keeping her safe meant turning his back on his family and joining the light side this is what he was going to do.

He wrapped his arms around Ginny pulling her into a tender hug.

"I chose you Ginny. I don't think I will be able to live with myself if something will happen to you and I'm not there. I love you Ginerva Weasley."

Ginny felt the tears prick at her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I love you too Blaise."

She stood on her tip toes capturing his lips. Suddenly a bed appeared beside of them and Blaise gave Ginny a very Slytherin smirk.

"Ginerva Weasley you naughty little Gryffindor."

Ginny smiled back wickedly.

"What? I just want to reward you for making the right decision."

* * *

Draco once again found himself pacing and this time he had no one to vent to.

Where the hell was Blaise anyways?

He couldn't believe what he had just heard his godfather was a spy. The one person he thought that would always be honest with him had lied to him his entire life.

He felt betrayed he felt…Torn.

His godfather was the most logical and noble man he knew. If he was fighting for the light side then maybe….._No stop it!_ _Draco you're a pureblood. You've come from a long line of powerful wizards, just think of what you would lose if you switch sides. _A voice inside his head whispered.

Draco lay back on his bed in his shared dorm room with Blaise and closed his eyes only to have his mind assaulted with images of Granger…Of Hermione and the look of hurt that had been on her face the last few days. God how he wanted to fix it, to make it go away but he couldn't.

He was going to take the Dark Mark. He couldn't give up his inheritance; he couldn't give up his safety. At least he knew where he belonged, _with the Death Eaters_. At least he knew that he would be set if the Dark Lord won the war. So what if he never saw Granger again right?

The last thought he had before falling asleep was what would happen if he had to face her on the battle field? Would he be able to kill her? Would he even be able to hurt her?

* * *

Hermione sat in the library looking up everything about the Goblin War for her History of Magic essay when Ron and Harry sat down in front of her.

She looked up from her books.

"What do I owe this pleasure boys?"

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Ron a little uncomfortably.

"We've come to apologize."

**_Sooooo what did ya think? Good, Bad, Horrible? Love you guys your the awsomest. _**


	9. Apology Accepted

**_I know you hate me for taking so long sorry! But OMG it was so funny today in my bankers training class we had to make up names to create fake accounts so of course I had Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ginerva Weasley and Tomorrow I will probably open a CD or IRA for Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini lol ahahaha its sad though Im the only one in the class that gets it._**

**_So please read and enjoy hope you like it!_**

**_Once again I DONT OWN ANYTHING_**

**Apology Accepted**

Hermione was about to fall out of her chair.

_They were apologizing to her._

She thought for sure that she had another few weeks full of them pouting and whining before she would finally have to find them to fix things.

"Excuse me! I don't think I heard you right. Did you just apologize to me?"

Harry and Ron both looked at her a little sheepishly and Ron cleared his throat.

"Don't make us say it again Mione." He said uncomfortably. "You heard us we… Well we were just tired of seeing you this way. No matter what you did you are still our best friend. Even though we don't know what made you want to do anything with the Ferret."

Hermione gave them a small smile.

"Look I'm going to tell you this once and once only." She said determined. "I am a female. I have urges just like the two of you and well… We got caught up in the moment and he was good at it and I couldn't get enough-"

Ron and Harry both put their hands up stopping her from going any further.

Harry was the first to speak.

"Please Mione! We do not want to hear about you and Malfoy shagging."

Hermione laughed and stood walking around the table to give here two best friends a hug.

"Sorry guys! I just wanted to make sure you understood." She smiled affectionately to them. "I don't know why I even put up with you guys."

Ron chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Because you love us."

* * *

Draco was having a particularly bad Quidditch practice.

It didn't help that Hermione had just walked into the field flanked by those two idiots she called best friends.

_So the Golden Trio had made up and all was well with the world again. _Draco thought. Well he didn't care. He couldn't care less. Right?

Blaise flew up to him after Draco took a beaters bat and hit Goyle upside the head with it.

"Drake I think we should go ahead and end practice. Gryffindor is starting to show up and you look a little distracted and upset now that Granger is here."

Draco growled and threw the bat back at Goyle who caught it and flew away.

"This has nothing to do with Granger and everything to do with how bad these guys are playing today."

Blaise rolled his eyes at the blond.

"Do you think you can meet me at the RoR tonight after dinner?" He asked him. "I have something I want to discuss with you."

Draco looked at his best friend curiously.

"Sure."

Before he could ask anything else Blaise had flown away and down into the bleachers. He could have sworn he saw him wave at Ginny Weasley.

"Alright guys let's take it in." Draco shouted to the other Slytherins. "I don't think any amount of practice will help you today anyway." He mumbled under his breath.

Hermione watched Draco from the bleachers. He seemed upset and she was not the only one to notice it.

Harry snickered from her right and whispered for only her and Ron to hear.

"You seem to have a big effect on him. I think you should show up for all of their practices and games. Throw him off a bit."

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"He has enough on his plate without me making it worse."

Ron snorted.

"Just because we forgave you Hermione does not mean we forgave him too. We don't believe that somehow Draco Malfoy can be saved. He is still the slimy git he always has been in our eyes. We still hate him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and watched as Draco flew down to the ground and made his way out of the Quidditch field.

* * *

Draco walked into the Room of Requirements where Blaise waited patiently for him.

He knew what Blaise was going to do. He was going to try and talk him out of taking the mark. It wasn't going to work he had made up his mind. He was taking the mark one way or another.

He was tired of everyone trying "_to save his soul_".

Blaise cleared his throat. "Look Draco I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I've decided I'm not taking the mark and I don't think you should either."

Draco shook his head.

"Blaise you can't just not take the mark. They will send someone after you, torture you and then kill you."

Blaise smirked "Do you think I haven't thought about that Dray. I will be safe with the Order of the Phoenix."

Draco looked at him a little shocked.

"How do you know about the Order?"

Blaise gave a low sarcastic chuckle and looked to a very confused Draco Malfoy.

"You are so self-centered Draco you know that?" Blaise had an expression on his face that Draco hadn't seen before. "Do you think that you are the only one that was extended the offer to come to the light side? The world does not revolve around you!" He exclaimed. "After Dumbledore and Snape found out about Ginny and I they-"

"Wait Ginny? As in the Weaslette?"

Blaise let out a growl.

"Her name is Ginny! If you don't want to call her that then Weasley would be fine too." He took a few deep breaths and spoke again. "Do you really think you were the only one that had fun that night at the club? You know what of course you did! Like I said you are so self-centered that's why all you could think about or talk about was what happened with you and Granger. I didn't even bring up Ginny and I because I knew there was no point."

Draco was surprised to say the least. He quickly grabbed a glass of firewhiskey that had been waiting on him and flopped down very ungracefully in a chair.

Taking a long swig of the drink and sitting back he sighed.

"Blaise I can't. I will lose everything and so will you. How are you going to do it?"

Blaise sat down across from him.

"It's all material things Draco. If you think about it, you will lose everything either way if you take the mark. If Voldemort wins he will probably just take over all of your family's money and spend it. If he loses you will be thrown in Azkaban and never have access to it anyway." Blaise was right but Draco didn't want to listen. "I can live without material things and what really sealed the deal for me was Ginny. She risked everything. Her relationship with her family and her reputation just to bring me to their side. She wanted to see me safe. I thought about it when I was given the choice. Could I really see myself facing her on the battlefield one day? No I couldn't and if I did I would never be able to harm her."

An image of Hermione on the battlefield made Draco's stomach drop. He had asked himself the same question. _Could he stand against her when the time comes?_ He stood up and stared pacing back and forth.

Draco turned to look at his friend. "Maybe you can give up everything for love. I can't Blaise."

Blaise shook his head as he watched Draco closely.

"I don't look at it as giving everything up. I am gaining a lot too." Blaise in a-matter-of-fact voice. "My mother never really cared for me. She was jumping from husband to husband and all the while trying to buy my affections. I don't remember the last time I received a hug from her or letters to say anything other than announce her next victim. All she wants from me now is leverage in the Voldemort's ranks. It's the same with you and you know it."

Draco felt himself become angry. His parents only wanted the best for him. Right?

He had to get out of here. He couldn't be around Blaise anymore he had a lot to think about. He made his way out of the room without looking back.

Blaise sat there for a while thinking. He thought for sure he would be able to talk some sense into Draco but apparently he guessed wrong.

* * *

Hermione waited outside of the Dungeons for Draco.

They had been assigned prefect's rounds for the night. This was going to be fun.

Finally Draco showed up. Hermione said nothing and just walked away.

Draco followed behind her sulking.

Half way through their rounds and three horribly embarrassed couples later Draco could no longer stand the silence.

"So I saw that the wonder twins couldn't handle doing their own homework and came crawling back to you."

Hermione stopped and turned to him.

"It had nothing to do with their school work Malfoy. I will have you know neither one have asked me for any help since we have made up. You just can't stand to see that my friends have forgiven me but if you were to tell your family and friends they would disown you. You can't stand to see me happy while you are miserable."

Draco let out a growl.

"Shut up Granger! I am not miserable far from it actually. If I do recall I was the one that left you in a pile of crying mess that night not the other way around. I have nothing to be miserable about."

Hermione gave a snort.

"I know exactly what you want Malfoy. You want me to come crawling back to you begging for you to forgive me. Well you're not getting it." She said calmly.

Draco felt himself tense why was she not upset anymore.

"Don't get me wrong Draco." Hermione said with a sigh. "I care for you and I probably always will but I am not begging you to join the Order. You know what is being offered to you. If you're stupid enough to not see it then I'm done with you."

Hermione turned around to walk away but felt herself being pulled back and against Draco.

"Let me go Draco."

Draco looked down into Hermione's eyes. Before she could pull away he leant down and kissed her.

Hermione didn't know how to react. She didn't want him to think that she would just crawl back to him so she pulled away and looked up to his eyes.

"What do you chose Draco?" Her voice dead serious. "I can't play these games. I can't be involved with you if you are going to join Voldemort."

There was a pregnant silence until finally Hermione could no longer take it. Her anger was boiling inside her as she looked into his grey eyes.

"Chose now Draco."


	10. Authors Note

Hello to all of my readers. Just wanted to let you know that I am leaving fanfiction. I just do not have the time to put the right dedication that is needed. I am giving my storys to my Beta Little-Angry-Kitten. She is a great writer and will dedicate the time needed to make these stories what they need to be and what they should be. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews they have meant a lot to me. Make sure to follow the storys from her profile I am sure she will make them great! I have put her on my favorite authors link.


End file.
